Jinkuriki love
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Naruto is raised in the Hidden Cloud (Kumo).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Adopted.

Ay, the Raikage of the hidden cloud village walked towards the hidden leaf with his brother Killer Bee. "Hey bro, when are we going to get to the hidden leaf? Bee asked ( **A/N: I'm not rapping, because it would be to annoying.** ). "We should be able to see the village soon." Ay said. 2 minutes later they arrived at the main gate and after checking in with the guards walked into the village. Ay and Bee walked through the streets when Bee suddenly stopped, listening to the Hachibi.

" _Bee stop. I sense my older brother Kyuubi nearby and I don't like the grief and sorrow coming off him. Probably due to something terrible is happening to his Jinchuuriki._ " Hachibi said. " _Alright, let's go._ " Bee thought back jumping up on to the roof of the building he was next to and began following Hachibi's directions towards the kyuubi and his Jinchuuriki. Ay followed his brother knowing that something must be going on since his brother only paused like that when talking to his bijuu. They stopped when they reached an alley, where a boy no older than 5 was cornered by a crowd of civilians and shinobi. Everyone had some kind of weapon in their hand.

"Let's kill the demon and finish the Fourth's work." one of the members of the crowd said. Ay and Bee were both horrified and furious at the crowd. They jumped down into the alley and stood protectively in front of the boy. Bee knelt next to the boy. The boy whimpered and flinched away in fear.

"It's okay little man, I'm not going to hurt you." he said. Ay meanwhile was dealing with the crowd, who recognized him and ran. "Cowards." he said. He turned to see Bee comforting a familiar looking boy. " _Minato, you sealed the kyuubi into your own son? Why? Do you see what your precious village is doing to him?"_ he thought.

Suddenly 3 Anbu appeared, the first wore a Inu mask, the second a Neko mask, and the third had a Hebi mask. The first Anbu removed his mask to reveal it to be Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi-niisan." Minato's son said wiggling out of Bee's arms and ran over to Kakashi. "Naruto, what happened?" he asked as he caught the running boy in a hug. Naruto began to explain what happened.

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared during Naruto's explanation. Ay was not happy he looked at Hiruzen and glared at him. "Let's go to my office." Hiruzen said seeing Ay's glare. Everyone nodded, and shushined out. Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back.

A few minutes later everyone was in the Hokage's office. Ay was about to speak when Naruto suddenly grabbed the Tanto that was next to him, since he was still on Kaskashi's back, let go of Kaskashi's neck then ran over to a corner of the office and stabbed the tanto into an Anbu. "A Root Anbu. Naruto how did you know he was there?" Hiruzen asked seeing the Root symbol on the Anbu mask. "I could somehow sense everyone and their emotions in this room and noticed that there was someone with no emotions at all here." the little boy said shocking the adults. Ay, after getting over his shock, turned to face Hiruzen. "What the heck Sarutobi? How could you allow this to happen?" he asked.

"I can't do anything much more than what I have done, the civilian council won't let me." Hiruzen sighed. "WON'T LET YOU! You're the Hokage and you're letting the council decide what you can't do. I bet you haven't even told them, Naruto, or your village who his parents are. I taking him with me back to cloud where he'll be loved and cared for, after you tell the council of his heritage. If you don't, I'll still take Naruto, but also cut all ties between our villages and never let him come back here." Ay said. "You know who my parents were?" Naruto asked from behind Kakashi. "Your Father was the only man who could keep up with me in speed and was possibly the only one I actually considered as an equal. While your mother was possibly the best seal mistress in the world only topped by your father. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Ay said. "My father is the Fourth Hokage? Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto asked Kakashi and Hiruzen.

"I was trying to protect you from your father's enemies. If they found out about you, they would kill you to get back at your father." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded understanding his reasons, even of he wasn't happy about it. Hiruzen then called a full council meeting. Once the council members were seated, he began. "I have called you here to discuss the parents of Naruto Uzumaki and his fate." he said.

"Why would we care about some drunkard and a whore? Also, you finally decided to kill the demon, about time." a pink haired woman said.

"No, I have a new law in regards to him..." he was interrupted by the indignant shouts from the civilian council. "It states that anyone who harms, threatens, or harass Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be arrested and interrogated, then fined. A repeated infraction shall be considered treason and the offender executed in front of the entire village after being interrogated a second time." he said, then laughed at the shocked looks on the civilian council faces. "Yes, Naruto is the son of your precious Fourth Hokage. Now, councilwoman Haruno you are hereby arrested for breaking every single law I have made regarding Naruto, and your interrogation will be held after the meeting. Hebi take her away." Hiruzen said.

The Anbu with the snake mask appeared and dragged the screeching pink haired woman out of the room. "Furthermore, Naruto has left the village with the Raikage. Don't try to stop him Danzo, I have a few Anbu with the group with orders to kill anyone who tries to stop them from leaving. Finally, the civilian council is disbanded permanently. Danzo, Hamura, and Koharu you three are relieved of duty as my advisors." he said, then shushined out before anyone could complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

New girlfriend and the start of a shinobi career.

6 years later.

Naruto woke up when his secret crush Yugito Nia pushed him out of his bed. "Come on sleepy head, we need to get to the academy for the genin exam. Plus, after we take it I have something to tell you." she said. He stood up and looked at her. "Why did I give you a key, again?" he asked. She laughed lightly.

"Because otherwise you'd over sleep and be late for the academy every day." she said walking out of the room. 10 minutes later they left Naruto's apartment for the hidden cloud ninja academy. An hour later Yugito and Naruto stood on the roof of the academy with their new forehead protector on. "So, what did you want to tell me." Naruto asked looking at Yugito. Instead of answering, she pressed her lips to his. After a few minutes, he returned the kiss.

Soon the need for air become too great and he pulled away. "I love you, Naruto. Not because of your tenant and mine used to be mates, or who your father was. I love you for you." Yugito said. "I love you too, Yugito." he said pulling her into another kiss. She returned it gladly.

Somewhere in the land of Earth.

A perverted old man was peeking into the female side of a hot spring while writing in a notebook. His name was Jiraya of the sannin. Suddenly he felt a shiver run up his spine. " _Hmmm my parental instincts are tingling, but that's impossible. Unless...shit Kushina is going to beat me into a pulp when I die. Now I haven't felt this tingle since Minato and Kushina started dating. Now where is Naruto and his new girlfriend. Hmmm...let's see._ WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS NARUTO DOING WEARING A HIDDEN CLOUD FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!" he thought, but actually shouted the last sentence giving himself away. He disappeared before the angry women broke down the wall he had been hiding behind, wrapped in towels and brandishing kunai.

Back to Naruto.

Naruto and Yugito were still kissing each other when they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away from each other and looked in the direction of the throat clearing to see their sensei, Darui, and teammate Azul smirking at them. Though Darui had some tears in his eyes. "You finally got together. Couldn't it have waited until after you both were chunin. Now I owe Lord Raikage, Lord Bee, and C 5000 ryo." Darui said. Everyone laughed, then went quiet. "Meet outside the Raikage's office tomorrow for your first mission." Darui said. After nodding everyone left.


End file.
